A Fantasy
by Queenbee1217
Summary: Kasey has a secret that no one knows. She wants no one to know not even Katie. Will she tell anybody or not? Kasey is a made up character and in this story Jake's last name is Smith
1. Some Parts of The Truth

When school was over Kasey had Cheerios. 'Another day with sue.' Thought Kasey. Most of the cheerios hated sue, but they loved to cheer. When she got to practice Katie smith and Santana Lopez were waiting for her. "Hey." They looked disappointed.

"We need to talk to you." Says Katie.

"OK." We walked out to the hallway. "What?"

"You can fly?" Says Santana in a Stern voice.

"No." Says Kasey worried.

"Don't ducking lie to me we saw a video."

" How?"

"Well Jacob ben Israel was here late after school and saw you on the roof jumping of and flying in the air." Says Katie. "Is there anything else you can do?"

Kasey sighs. "I can fly, run very fast and I can-." She sighs. "I can't tell you." Santana starts to curse in Spanish.

"Come on we are your best friends." Says Katie.

"Wait. Does Jake know?" The moment Jake smith's name was brought up Kasey ran away. Jake and Kasey have been having problems for the last two weeks. Jake thinks Kasey in cheating on him because she won't let him drive her home or pick her up from home. Her mom told her she needed practice and no distractions. So she told her to start flying home. And that she couldn't tell anybody.


	2. The Break Up

When Kasey got home she had to call Jake and sort things out with him. She called him and the phone went to voice mail. She called him two more times and he still didn't answer so she got her keys and drove to his house. She was so worried. When she got there Katie answered the door.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming over." Katie says with a smile smiles on her face.

"Is Jake here." She nodded and Kasey walked in and up to Jake's room. When Kasey went into Jake's room she saw a cheerio on top of him. Jake looked over. He was about to get up but she froze him and her. She heard a gasp behind her. Kasey turned around to see Katie.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know that's new." She went to touch Jake and he was frozen solid.

"Do you have a fire power. So you can thaw them out and who is she?"

Kasey sighed. "That's Tonya from the cheerios. Her and Jake were making out...he thinks I'm cheating on him because I won't let him drive or pick me up from school. So he cheated on me with Tonya. Wow out of all girls he picketed her he knows I don't like her...Anyways let me try to thaw them." Kasey tried two times before red lava was shouting out of her hands. "Cool." she said while the lava was still flowing. When they were thawed they were still cold so Jake took a shower.

"Get your ass out of here you can take a shower at home." Kasey yelled. Tonya grabbed her bag and left. "When Jake gets out of the shower. We will be having a long talk." Says Kasey angry. When Jake got out of the shower he was wearing boxers and a t shirt. He sat on the edge bed and patted a spot next to him. "No I think I will stay right here I don't know how many powers I have. And I don't want to kill." She said with venom in her eyes and shot to ice cold water at him. He jumped. "Okay."

She sighed and sat next to him."Can you explain to me why you cheated on me?"

He sighed. "Because you cheated on me first."

She sighed again this time getting angrier and making her hand freeze over. She lifted her hands and sighed. "I didn't cheat on you, Jake! I can fly too. My mom told me to fly to and from school. And she also said don't tell anybody...You don't think things through do. Do you just think the worst?"

"No...I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Well Jake if you can't trust me then I don't think we can be together anymore because a relationship only works with trust."

"I trust-."

"No you don't because if you did we wouldn't be having this argument right now."

"So you have Powers." He says trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject. Jake you cheated on me and it really hurt me to know that you don't trust or love me. so were over." Kasey walked out of Jake's room with tears in her eyes. He sighed and let out a tear because he knew he just ruined everything they ever had.


	3. Plane Ride

On the plane trip to Atlanta Kasey sat as far she could from Jake. She didn't even want to see him. But she pulled through for Nationals. she put her Beats on and listened to And I Am telling You I'm Not going. When she looked up from her phone she saw everyone staring and clapping. She pulled the headphones off, "What?"

Katie leaned over and whispered "You just sung that whole song out loud. Did You even realize, you did?"

Kasey shook her head no and smiled. "Was I good?" She asked Katie.

"You were flawless. You could even be better than the Dream Girls." Katie says with a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you."

She said thanks to the people and put her headphones back on.


	4. Can't Sleep

When Kasey got to her and Katie's room she got under the cover and laid down. But she couldn't go to sleep. She kept thinking about Jake. She really was mad about what he had did but the fact and matter was that she really loved him. she picked up her phone and looked at the time. it was 1:15. "I'm so tired." She groaned.

"Then go to sleep." Says Katie in her bed.

Kasey turned to look at Katie on her laptop. "I can't stop thinking about him. I haven't slept in 2 days."

Katie looks at Kasey. "Do you need some sleeping pills."

Kasey nodded her head. Katie got up and went to her luggage got two pills and handed them to Kasey. "Why do you have them."

"I can't sleep either." Katie got a glass of water and poured it on the floor. But before it hit the floor it turned into a snake.

"What the hell? You have powers too." Katie nods as she moves the snake around the room. "Does Jake?"

"Nope only the girls in my family." Katie grabbed the cup and put the snake in the cup. "

What else can you do." Katie thought for a second. "This is the only one. Wes has been helping me with the lava thing but that's all I have done so far."

"Wait how does Wesley know before me. I've known you since we've been born." Kasey says shocked.

"Well my grandma told him before she died and he has powers too."

"Still your grandma died 2 years ago."

"well…"

Kasey closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Nationals

Kasey was doing her makeup when she saw Jake come up behind her with flowers. "Ugh… what do you want?" Kasey groaned.

"Well I wanted to talk to and give you these flowers."

"I don't want them and when i sing this song tonight it's dedicated to you." Kasey said as she walked out of the room.

Jake sighed as she walked away.

* * *

It was the new directions time to go up and Kasey had her solo first. She was really confident about it. Their name was called and she walked on to the stage. The song Take A Bow by Rihanna started to play.

(Take A Bow by Rihanna sung by Kasey)

When Kasey was finished she got in her spot for the next song. Next up was Finn and Rachel with Pretending a Original song.

(Pretending by Finn Sung by Finn and Rachel)

Next up was the whole group singing Loser another original song.

(Loser by New directions sung by the new directions)

When they were done singing they soaked up the applauds before walking off the stage because they just knew that they were winning.

* * *

When it was time to see who would win they all held hands. "In Second Place we have Throat Explosion and in first the New Directions!"

They all started to jump and hug each other. Kasey walk up to Mr. Schue and hugged him. She turned around and hugged somebody else but she didn't know who it was. She pulled and looked up to see Jake. She started to walk away but he grabbed her the waist and spinned her around into a passionate kiss. She tried to pull away but he just held her tighter. He pulled away when his chess start to get extremely cold. He looked down and saw her hand on his chest and she was starting to freeze him. He let her go and the frozen spot thawed quickly. She walked into the crowd.

* * *

**I love this story! What about you?**


	6. The Talk

Sorry guys here is the whole chap 7.

* * *

Jake knocked on on Katie and Kasey's door. Katie answered the door in her pj's. "What's up bro?" Katie asked sleepily.

"Can I speak to Kasey?"

"She's in the shower. but you can wait her."

"I kinda want to talk to her in private but you can go hang out with blaine."

Her face lit up and she ran out of the room. He walked in the room and sat on Katie's bed. About five minutes later Kasey came out the shower and she was wearing her favorite Kasey booty shorts and a pink shirt.

"Katie do you have any more of those sleeping pills?" says Kasey not looking up.

"I don't know and why do you need sleeping pills."

Kasey jumped and turned around to see Jake. "You scared the shit out of me. Why are you in here? Where is Katie?"

"Well i want ed to talk to you and Katie is hanging out with Blaine."

"Well i don't want to talk to you so get out." Kasey says walking towards the door and opening it.

"Can we please talk you have been avoiding me all week and it's killing me."

"You should have thought of the consequences when you cheated on me." Kasey walked out of the room and went to Santana and Mercedes room. Kasey knocked on the door two times before Santana came to the door.

"Kasey what the hell do you want?" Says Santana sleepily.

Kasey just walks in and gets in Santana's bed. "

Kasey?" says Santana as she closes the door and gets in her bed.

"Can i sleep with you?" says Kasey. Santana looks at her confused before she saw the look on her face a notices her about to cry. Santana pulled Kasey into her chest as she cried. Santana thought about why kasey would be crying and then it came to her... Jake.

* * *

Santana woke up before Kasey so she went to go talk to Jake. she knocked on the door before a sleepy Katie opened the door. "What the hell? I thought this was Jake and Blaine's room. What are you doing in here?"

Katie rubbed her eyes."I came in here because Jake wanted to talk to Kasey alone and I guess I fell a sleep. So, what do you want?"

"Kasey came to my room last night crying and I think it was Jake. I came here to talk to him."

Katie nodded and let Santana come in.

Santana walked over to Jake's bed and shock it."Jake get up." Says Santana.

He groaned. "Leave me alone."

Santana walked over to the bucket of ice on the counter and poured it on Jake. He jumped up. "What the hell, Santana?!"

"I said get up! Now come on." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him. They got on the elevator and went to the lobby. 'When we got to the lobby guess who was already there. Freaking Kasey Allen. The Love Of My Life' Thought Jake.

Santana urged for Jake to follow her.

They walked over to Kasey's table. She looked up sighed and said bye to Mercedes. Mercedes obviously protested but it didn't work. Right before Kasey was about to leave I said. "Stay With Me."

(Stay with me by Sam smith sung by Jake Smith)

(Jake)

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?

No it's not a good look, gain some self control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

* * *

By the way the next chapter will be the last chapter. There might be a sequel.


	7. Back Together

Kasey was sitting on her bed when the door opened and locked. She turned around to see Jake. She justs glares at him. "Jake If my looks could kill. I would kill you know get the hell out before I make you my test monkey."

He just sits next to her. She moves away. "Can we please have an adult talk?" He look at her in a pleading way.

"Okay, fine. what do you want to talk about?"

"First can I sing to you then, can we talk?" She nodded. He started to sing.

(Jake)

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you

Without you

Oh, oh, oh!

You! You! You!

Without

You! You! You!

Without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you

"Kasey, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. So, please, please give me another chance." Jake said pleading on his knees(literally) begging her to forgive him for his terrible decision.

Kasey just looked at him.'He looks so pitiful… I love him so much but he did hurt me. Maybe I could give him another chance.' She thought.

"Really?" He asked.

"I guess I didn't say that last part in my head."

"Nope. So do you forgive me?"

She looked at him for second. "Yes I-" She couldn't even finish her sentence he tackled her on the bed and started giving her kisses.

"I want to sing a song." He said as he stopped kissing me.

"What song?"

(Kasey)

The day we met

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away

somehow

(Both)

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I've loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

(Jake)

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(Kasey)

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to meI have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step close

(Jake)

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

I will love you for

(Both)

A thousand years

_** The End**_

* * *

**Alright, so that was the last chapter. Hope you like it and their might be a another second story to this but, i'm not sure but please reviev and thank you for reading my story.**

**Until next time... **


	8. Disclaimer

I forgot my disclaimer. I wish but it's never going to happen so I should stop dreaming.


End file.
